Prototype Crimson Prolog
by Chou 220
Summary: The Bouncer belongs to Squaresoft Original Character belongs to Chou 220 Please ingore the small errors. I'm new at using this. Out of the many fanfic, this is the only one that I ever finished. So I hope you enjoy. Please rate and leave comments.
1. Chapter 1

"Is the prototype complete

"Is the prototype complete?"  
"Overall yes and no."  
"What do you mean yes and no? There is no in between in this company! The president will have you fired if you gave him such a report."  
"I know that! It's just what he wants it to be...It's just can't be done. Every prototype that we have ever done in this company has a flaw! No prototype can ever be perfect. Every sensible man knows that. If he keeps pushing us this hard...Everything will just fall out of order and create a bigger mess then we already have here."  
"I understand that! But we can't just disagree with him! He is the one who keeps us in the working business, you don't want to loose that do you?"  
"No! Of course not."  
Suddenly there was a slight sound as two heavy sealed doors swung opened as a young man entered.  
"Mr. Dauragon sir! I mean president!"  
Everyone in this whole company knew him and feared him. His father was the previous owner and everyone was the same around him. He was known for his ruthless actions and acts towards people and his love. No one really knew him that well or even bothered to. There was only one person who honestly knew him for what he was and what was inside of him, his partner, Kaldea Orchid. She was one of the few people who were interviewed for a job. After gaining the job she went into the work, but it cost her dearly. She volunteered to be experimented on. Her very own life was in balance after doing that. They had to make it look like that she was dead, so that way they could experiment on her without any problems. They staged her death leaving everything or remotely anyone close to her in a panic shock. That was all it took for her now to be officially by his side. Dauragon looked at the inside of this large test tube. It was filled with some kind of liquid that seemed to be stabilizing the prototype inside. Wires were everywhere connected to the prototype and than wired to their main computer frame. Inside could possible lay the very best prototype with unlimited power. Dauragon turned his attention to the scientists as he asked, "How much longer is it going to be?" The scientists looked past Dauragon as they spotted Kaldea Orchid, which now she was in her other form, a lovely black panther. They wouldn't dare try to step past that thing, even though they knew it was a human living thing. The scientist on the left was named Richard. He been working for this company for his whole life or at least forever it seemed. Richard made the hasty start as he explained, "Well D-Mr. President you see. The prototype is clearly one of a kind. It can crush anyone or anything at will. It is basically everything what you wanted sir." Dauragon turned his attention to Richard as he watched down on him. Richard seemed nervous under his stare. Dauragon replied, "Basically what I wanted? Where is the perfection at?" The other scientist hesitated, but than chimed in, "You see Mr. President. We have made it to everything that you wanted, but somehow it seemed that this here prototype formed or rather made a will for itself." They watched nervously as Dauragon snapped, "A will?! I did not give you an order to give that thing, no that prototype to be given a will at all. What made it to have a will?" Richard chimed in, "Well that is just the thing Mr. President. No one and I mean no one ever programmed a will into the prototype. It just somehow went into our main computer and programmed a will into itself." The scientists waited as they watched Dauragon patiently, but with edge. Dauragon placed his gaze back onto the prototype as he replied without hesitation, "Cancel the prototype and destroy it with the other failures." The scientists were shocked a bit, but than again they weren't really. The other scientist scared, but decided to say something anyhow replied, "But if someone was to find this prototype in the scraps...Then the initial program that have been installed into the prototype can be used against us Mr. President." Dauragon was getting impatient as he replied, "Do as you are told. Destroy the prototype and than store the initial program somewhere else in the computer. I did not pay you scientist to think or act against what I want." With that said he left leaving his devoted partner aside. The scientists waited for the panther to do something, but she just stared at the prototype with sorrow eyes. The panther finally left the scientists to do what they were told. Richard sighed along with the other scientists as they decided to take a break and than later on tonight deal with the so called failed prototype. Night slowly shifted onto the Mikado industries. Somewhere in the shadows lurked someone or something. The thing made sure that no one saw it or for sure her whole mission would cost its life. It carefully, but made sure that it was going fast enough to make it. Suddenly the familiar doors opened as it took shape to a women. Slowly she made her way to the test tubes where the prototype laid. She carefully typed in a code into the computer system to release the prototype. At first nothing happened, but than the liquid began to drain as the wires attached to the prototype snapped free. Now all that was rest was the prototype. She slowly made her way to platform inside of the now drained test tube to the prototype. She kneeled down as she whispered, "Prototype; Crimson Orchid Barzahd respond." Without wasting any time the machines inside of the prototype began to turn as it made a slight grinding sound. Suddenly her eyes snapped opened as her data came online. She shifted her eyes as she replied, "What are my orders?" Her sorrow eyes laid on her one more time as it seemed to be killing her inside to be asking that.  
"Never mind about the orders that have been implanted inside of you. I want you to ignore all those commands."  
"But...Those commands are what my life is. I am to follow orders given to me..."  
She seemed so confused and lost as if her identity was stolen from her.  
"I want you to ignore those orders as I give you new ones."  
The prototype seemed to be thinking as it read the data that was given to her.  
"You are...not in my data base, at all. Who are you?"  
At first she didn't want to say what her name was because if she did tell the prototype her name then they could easily find out who had released her from the test tube, but than again...She could be her very first friend in her new life.  
"I am Kaldea Orchid. I want you to erase all that data that was put in you and put this new data in."  
"Replace given data? But why..."  
"I don't have much time to tell you. Here is the brief expiation. They see you as a flaw and want to scrap you. Where everything that is a failure to Dauragon is placed. You won't be able to live."  
The words stunned her, "Won't be able to live." That would be...  
"New data input...Need data please."  
Kaldea smiled as she replied, "Input this data as I say it to you." She nodded as her circuits began to turn faster.  
"I want you to not come back here for any reason unless it is a reason that is important to you. I want you to live a life where you have friends and it's the life that you want. Not the life that was programmed inside of you. Make it your own life and don't let anyone discourage you from it."  
"Make my life my own...Don't discourage...All data inputted.  
Suddenly the doors swung opened as the two scientists came in ready to disable the prototype. Kaldea quickly rushed the prototype to the area of the locker rooms that was going to be meant for her. The scientists were in panic when they saw that someone has entered the password into the computer to release the prototype. They could be hearing screaming from the other room. Kaldea walked over to the number that was assigned to the prototype. She quickly punched in some numbers as the locker door swung opened showing the clothes that was placed for her. Kaldea reached in and placed them in front of her. She walked back to the door as she could still hear the scientists screaming in panic of what Dauragon would do to them. Of course she felt sorry for them, but than again scraping was like death for these so called prototypes that were failures to Dauragon. Kaldea replied, "Can you dress your self? Or do you need help?" The prototype replied, "I have a name, please call me Crimson." Kaldea smiled at Crimson as she replied, "All ready your personality is kicking in. I am impressed. Hopefully your other skills will kick in soon." Crimson was dressed within minutes as she replied, "My new life...where do I start?" Kaldea could hear the scientists edging closer to where they were. She quickly replied, "Take it as a joy ride. Do whatever you think is right and worth doing. Do you remember the plans of this place?" Crimson nodded as she replied, "Yes. There are a total of four escape routes."  
"Good. I want you to take the one that will allow you not to be seen at all. Take the route with the most cover, understand?"  
"Understood. I won't ever forget you and I will not speak of your name if that is what you are worried about."  
"Thank you. Now go before they actually start to decide to look in here."  
Crimson nodded as she dashed out of sight. Kaldea quickly changed back into the panther as the door opened with the scientist looking in. They panicked as they saw her. They quickly shut the door as they prepared of what they were going to tell Dauragon in the morning.


	2. Crimson Starting New Life

"She is a flaw protype in this industries

"She is a flaw prototype in this industry."  
"No I'm not!"  
"Destroy her completely."  
"No! Give me another chance!"  
"Destroy the initial data that was placed inside of her."  
"No! Without any data ship I can't function right!"  
"Leave her in with the scraps, like the others that have been a flaw to Mr. Dauragon."  
"NO!!"  
Jolted and shaken from the same recurring dream every night the person sat up halfway in a cold sweat. That stupid dream always came back to her no matter what she did to erase it from her memory. It was stuck inside of her just like all that data that was originally placed in her. All the data all the time seemed to be flowing inside of her. Old and new data kept coming to her. She wished everyday that she could stop receiving data and just be able to take in the sights, but than again the data is what made her who she is. She stared at her arm as she let the cold sweat rung down her. Her eyes shifted to anger as she looked at the disgusting barcode that was inked onto her. She always hated that thing. It made it seemed like she was someone else's property instead of her very own property. She slowly pushed herself up to look out the window. It was still night, which was a good thing to her. The night life and the night seemed to calm her. Everything about the night here was great. That was the time that everything was active. Everything was opened at night, but sometimes getting into the places was hard. It was because everywhere you went you had to have I.D. The places here were very protective about letting certain people in. She pushed herself away from the window as she walked to the bathroom. She gazed into the mirror as she grunted. Some life I am living, Kaldea. I have no job, I don't have any friends, and since I am a prototype I don't need the values things that normal people do. This is the life that you wanted me to live? Well at least I am free. She couldn't argue with that. She grabbed her clothes as she quickly got dressed. She gazed one more time into the mirror as she whispered, "I promised you Kaldea that I will make a life for me, just you wait." With that done and said she walked out the building door. She lived in a place that you wouldn't call the cleanest or nicest place down here, but it was a roof over her head, which she could say more to the most people who lived here. You ether had to be rich or middle class to even own a nice place here. Suddenly a slight snow began to fall. Crimson grunted, "Great! Just what I truly needed." But once the snow fell here it blended nicely with the night life around here. The lights seemed to make it dance around. She slowly makes her way out onto the streets as she began walking around. Everything out here was nice and people all over could be seen active. After a while of walking she got bored as she decided to go to the nearest bar that she could find. After an hour of searching she finally found a place called, Fate. It appeared to be really slow in business, but than again it would be quiet. That would give some time to think of what she really wanted to do with her so called life that she had now. She began to walk up to the stairs that led to the bar, but than stopped. There standing by the entrance was a guy that appeared to be the guard of the bar. She stopped short as she stared at the guard. He was average height, but his style appeared to be the same taste as her. He also had the same taste in chains on his clothes too. Why would someone that she never meant or knew in her entire life time have the same style as she did? The guard suddenly replied, "You coming in?" She was shocked at first because she thought that the guard was sleeping, but than replied, "Yay, I'm coming."  
"Going to need to see some I.D. first."  
"Sure. Whatever."  
She dug into her pocket as she pulled out her I.D. card and gave it to the guard. At first everything appeared to be fine, but than he threw the I.D. card down into the snow. She was confused as she went to reach down for her I.D. card, but with blink of an eye she was slammed against the cold hard brick wall. Her eyes went out of focus as everything was spinning. The guard snapped, "Your last name! How did you get that last name!"  
Name? Last name? Everything was confusing to her as she struggled to get everything into focus. The guard snapped again, "Your last name! How did you get your last name?!"  
"I always had that last name! Why the heck do you want to know! It's nothing to you!"  
"You're wrong! That is my last name! I had no one ever related to me to be alive! Where did you get it?!"  
"I'm telling you, I always had it! What else would you like to know lunatic?"  
Being a smart mouth probably wasn't the best thing to do or say right now because he seemed even angrier than before  
"Your I.D. is invalid here. Leave!" With that said he threw her off of the wall and onto the street. My God! What in the world did I ever do to this guy?!  
"Fine. Your club isn't even worth my time!"  
The guard went back to his original pose as he waved a hand to her. Geezs, what ate him? She pulled herself off the ground as she picked up her I.D. replacing it would be a pain to do here in this city. She turned around as she began to walk away. The guard grunted underneath his breathe, "Glad that's over with." She began to fume as she grunted underneath her breathe, "Can't believe what a jerk he is!" She went on to walk with her head and fuming. Suddenly she felt herself fall to the floor again. Already fumed and angry she snapped, "All right who was the smart guy who did that?!"  
"I'm terrible sorry, but I was in a hurry and I didn't see you there."  
She looked up to see a young girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing a orange hat that looked like something had been through the works, brown shoes, and wearing a yellow coat. The young girl held out her hand as she asked, "Are you okay, miss?"  
Miss? That was a new one that was run by her.  
"Yay, whatever. Thanks."  
"Whatever? That reminds me of someone that I know. Well bye!"  
With that she was off like a bullet running off into the direction that she had once came form. Suddenly her knees buckled as a huge frame of data ran through her. She always hated this part because it made her whole body freeze up and does an automatic lock down. Suddenly the young girl face appeared on a screen inside of her eyes with information on her.  
**Dominique Cross  
Age: 15  
she is the daughter of Mikado. Mikado current information on the whereabouts on her are unknown**  
She quickly turned her head as she managed to see a small blur image of her turning in the same direction that she did to get to the bar, Fate. She quickly got herself up as she dashed after her, but managing to keep a safe distance from her. She walked up to the guard as she replied, "Hi Sion."  
"Hey, Dominique. Go right in."  
"Okay."  
With that short talk she walked right in. So Sion was that grump of a guard names. Sion got himself off of the wall as he walked into the club with the door shutting behind him. She took a double look to make sure that he wasn't going to come back out again and surprise her. She walked up to the door to find that he was pretty much sealed tight. Dang it. She walked around into the back as she found that it was locked too. Great, Now what am I going to do? Suddenly she heard footsteps somewhere near by, but where. Somewhere not far from her were a group of seven people dashing from roof to roof until they were over the Fate bar roof. One of the seven men stopped as he replied, "Remember the plan. All we need is that girl to bring back to Dauragon. If people try to stop us destroy them." He grinned at the thought of destroying people getting in the way. He quickly replied, "Move out!" Suddenly without warning they crashed through the bar leaving everyone in there off guard. Sion replied, "Protect Dominique!" With that said Sion and the two other people used as guards at the bar went into action. Meanwhile in the back she was still trying to get in. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. She was already having a bad day and having someone tapping on her shoulder wasn't helping. She snapped, "Get off!" Suddenly she found herself flying through the bar's wall as she crashed into the bar with two other guys.  
"Sion!"  
Sion quickly looked up to see that a person dressed like the others held Dominique. He quickly made a try to help her, but was pushed back as he could only watch in disappear as he and Doninque left through the all ready smashed window.


	3. Crimson Explains

Once Sion regained his focus and pulled himself together he quickly made a dash for the shattered window where that strange person took Dominique. Why would that strange person take her from him? What could they possible want with her? She did nothing wrong! She didn't even do anything to them, or did she? With his mind racing he dashed up the stairs that led up to the higher floor where the shattered window was now. He stopped as he stood in front of the now no window frame. He walked over the shattered glass hearing it crunch underneath his shoes. The sound made his anger rise up to the point of where he would burst, but remaining his claim he placed his head out the window in hoping he could she where they took her. His eyes darted from place to place, but all he saw was the usually city with their lights on and the snow now falling a little harder. Angry he pulled his head back in as he slammed his fists on the stair railing in hope that would take some of his angry away, but it didn't. He remained angry for what that strange person did to him. Now that was twice that he lost someone. Not to a strange person, but a strange accident that took that person's life away. That life meant everything to him. They...That Mikado place did this to him and her. Suddenly his attention drifted back to his other two fellow mates that had been slammed across the bar area. Sion still angry and still wanting to just rush there in the city to find Dominique knew that would just be dangerous. He didn't know where to even to begin his search for Dominique. He leaned over the rail to see what the damaged was, but stopped short. Out of the bar rumble he saw his two other fellow mates pulling the same girl that he threw back out onto the city. Without even hesitating he jumped over the railing as he slammed her against the wall. The other two fellow mates just stared at Sion. Was he crazy? Did he finally snap? What in the world was he thinking he was doing? Sion anger now was beyond boiling point as he stared right into her eyes without blinking or loosing his grip. He snapped, "How did you get back in here?" At first there was no respond as she lay limp in the grip of Sion, but than she began to come out of it. Blinking she gazed around. What am I doing in this bar? They kicked me out, didn't they? Sion slammed her against the wall again as he repeated his question, "How did you get back here?" The girl head turned slightly as her eyes meet Sion's. At first she just blinked and than shouted, "You!" Sion was loosing his patience as he slammed her again. Out of the corner of her eye she saw two other people. One looked liked a giant literally. He had a biker jacket, blue jeans with white and than a black and red strip on the side, a cactuar with a cross through it, horns, piercing, and blonde hair. Geezs did he look inviting. Glad I didn't meet up with him. The other one seemed to be the more friendly type. He had tattoo design all over his chest and arms with a little on his face, army jeans, black boots, black hair, brown eyes, and gloves that reminded her of boxing. She shifted her eyes back to Sion as she stared back at him. Sion now had enough as he threw her expecting her to land on her back, but to his surprise she did a back turn and landed perfectly on her legs. She grinned as she felt a cold breeze hit her. She looked over her shoulder as she saw the hole. Everything hit back to her even though her head was throbbing enough as it is. That's right. I came around the back and than those strange people chucked me through the bar's wall. She gazed backed at Sion who was saying something under his breathe and pacing. She replied, "Geezs, I am really sorry about your wall there..." Sion snapped as he made these punching combos at her. She easily blocked and dodges them. The one guy who looked liked a giant came over and held Sion away back as he replied, "Sion! We have to get Dominique back! Stop shooting off, will you?" Sion stopped struggling against him as to see that it was worthless to do that. He snapped, "As soon as she tells me what this is all about." The giant replied, "Her?" I stood there as I could feel all there eyes onto me. It was the weirdest feeling. I snapped, "For heaven's sake! Stop pointing and staring at me! I'm not something that you stare at like in a zoo!" Sion replied, "Then explain why you have my last name and why where you here when those strange people took Dominique!" This could get sticky here, but she didn't really have a choice. She was the one who decided to come back and try to talk to Dominique, so you could say that it was partly her fault in some ways. Maybe if she didn't come than those strange people wouldn't have come here. Oh well. Better explain my side of the story here while I can. She replied, "That name Barzahd is really that important to you, huh?" Sion looked the other way to try to avoid her as he replied, "Yes, it is." She sighed as she sat herself down on floor of the smashed up rumble of the bar. She decided that she would explain, but not everything. If she did that she would be breaking her promise with Kaldea. She looked out the now new window of the bar as she replied, "I'll explain, but first I want to know you friend's names before I talk. That way I don't have to call them Giant Man and Tattoo Man." Sion grunted as to respond to her favor. The giant guy replied, "I'm Volt and the tattoo man that you are referring to is named Kou. We and Sion here run the bar here or at least we did. Dominique was like a mascot for the bar." She couldn't help it but something about Sion remind her of Kaldea, but she couldn't place it. Turning her attention back to now Kou and Volt she went on, "Barzahd was a name that I was given and pretty much had all my life now."  
"You lie!"  
"You want me to explain, or you going to snap every time that I speak here Mr. Grumpy pants?" Sion held in his anger as he remained quiet.  
"Anyhow. Ever since I was born I had that name. I don't know where I got it from or how I got it. I just have it."  
"What about Dominique?" Chimed Kou  
"That is really hard for me to explain, but I bumped into her literally after being thrown out of this bar here by Sion here. She helped me up and than I don't know. Something inside of me clicked. It felt like I knew her, so I had to talk to her. I tried the front, but it was shut tight after Sion went in with Dominique. So I tired the back and that was locked tight too. Then I heard something on the roof up above your bar. I heard like a big fight was going on inside of the bar and than someone tapped be behind. I really wasn't willing to deal with that person so I told them to back off and the next thing I knew I was slammed through your bar's now new wall. That is what happened."  
Kou whistled as he replied, "That's some tall tale there miss."  
"It isn't tall! It's the truth and I'm not a miss. Names Crimson. Crimson Orchid Barzahd."  
"Enough!" Shouted Sion as he now had his eyes gazed strongly at Crimson. Crimson looked up at Sion as she replied, "Ah, what's the matter?"  
"Everything! You! It's all your fault!"  
"Listen here now, nothing is my fault. They came and conquered. That is all there is to it." Deep inside of her she knew that wasn't true, but than again what was she to think? Volt seeing that the anger and tension wasn't going to settle butted in, "Those strange people that you talk of they are from Mikado Group."  
Kou chimed in, "Well aren't we nicely informed."  
"I have my sources. They probably took her to Mikado's industries and straight to Mikado himself."  
Crimson looked shocked as she replied, "Mikado! But, I...No..." She slumped back down onto the rumble as Kou went up to the higher floor. Sion called up to Kou, "What are you doing? We don't have time to make phone calls!" Kou waved his hand at Sion as they could hear him make a few nods and mumbles. Finally he put the phone away as he replied, "Got the details here."  
"Really? Where they take her?"  
"Volt is right. They are taking her straight to Mikado's place. With a few strings pulled I found out that they have a cargo car heading there. It leaved in a half hour."  
"We better hurry." Crimson sat there letting all of it stink in as she shook her head from side to side remembering what Kaldea told her as new commands.  
"Do not come back here unless you have a good reason to come back."  
Some reason I have. I just want to talk to that Dominique girl to figure out why I have her data in me. I deleted everything that was inputted in me and inputted everything that Kaldea gave me. I should not have any data of that kind left in me at all! Why? Do I have a safety lock somewhere? Nah, that couldn't be it. I would have noticed it. But I still don't know why I was created beside the fact that I meant to be the ultimate prototype. Then why do I have data on her? There must be a reason. I have to go back. I might still have Mikado Data inside of me. Crimson pushed herself away from her rumbled seat as she replied, "I'm going. I have my reasons. Let me come with you." Sion stared at her as he replied, "It has nothing to do with you. Leave."  
"You're wrong! I have something to do over at Mikado's place! I have reasons! I'm going whenever you agree with me or not! Let's go slowpoke!" With that settled before anyone could argue she was off. They rushed after her in the city where the snow dances.


	4. Crimson Shows Off

That data was inside of me this whole time and I never figured it out? Why does it still exist in me? I deleted everything that had anything to do with Mikado Place. There shouldn't be any data of that kind left inside of me at all. So why it is still inputted inside of me? Did I have a backup system inside of me? Nah, that couldn't possible, be it! I would have known or have seen that before. Why now is everything being brought up again after all these years? Am I related to Sion? I feel like I am, but...Suddenly Crimson stopped dead in her tracks. Something wasn't right. Something...I got it! Crimson ran until she was right in front of Sion. Sion stunned tumbled to a stop with Kou and Volt stopping behind Sion. Sion was al ready angry at her and didn't need this at all. He had enough troubles right now. Sion snapped, "Step aside!" Crimson ignored that command as she stood her ground. Sion was getting flustered with Crimson as he snapped again, "Move it!" Kou and Volt were confused as they watched another rerun of their pointless battle. Crimson could still tell that something wasn't right and now she was positive that she knew what it was, but the guys seemed to be oblivious to it. Though she had to admit that she had the better sensing and hearing since she was a prototype after all. Sion decided that he would try to step around her, but Crimson followed Sion's steps. Crimson thought _Sion going to kill me for this little plan of mine, but it could be the open that I need to drag some losers out._ Sion now getting to the point of boiling grunted, "I won't ask you to move again." Crimson figured that would be his response as she replied, "Really now? Can't we just be friends now?"  
"Friends? What makes you think that I can ever be friends with you?"  
"Oh, because were related."  
"I told you! I don't know you and we are not related at all! That is impossible. Now move it!"  
"Or you're going to do what?  
"I SAID MOVE IT!"  
"I heard you! Now what are you going to do?"  
Meanwhile in the courtyard their were a fair amount of Mikado's group men standing the bushes confused. Was the prototype on their side? Could this possibility be an act? What was she doing? They stood their grounds as they watched on to see what the prototype would do. Crimson knew that if she could get Sion mad enough that he would throw a punch at her. That was the open that she needed. Turning her attention back to the now angry and boiling Sion she coaxed on, "I repeat, what are you going to do?"  
Without saying anything Sion picked her up ready to chuck her through the courtyard. _Perfect. Now do it, so I can drag out some of those loser trash_ Kou quickly moved out of his shocked state as he grabbed Sion's arm. Sion snapped, "Get off!"  
"Sion! Think of what you're doing! This isn't going to help Dominique at all!"  
Crimson chimed in, "Sure it is, isn't it? I mean it was my fault that Mikado's group charged in at your bar, isn't it Sion?" That blew the last fuse that Sion had remaining in his total system. Sion shoved Kou off of his arm as he threw Crimson through the courtyard. Crimson managed to grab onto a tree as she shifted her weight to do a thrust up kick at one of Mikado's men. The shocked and surprised Mikado man came flying out of the courtyard right in front of Sion, Kou, and Volt. Crimson landed onto the ground as she rejoined the others. Volt whistled at Crimson as he replied, "Nice moves there."  
"At least someone thinks so."  
Sion knew that move. That was the same style kick that he uses. Where did she learn that? Kou broke Sion's thinking as he replied, "How you know they were there Crimson?"  
"Lucky guess."  
Sion chimed in, "I find that hard to believe."  
"Believe what you want. There is more hiding in the grassy areas around here. HEY, MIKADO MEN GET OUT HERE!"  
The Mikado group waited for their original signal as they came charging out at the group. Within a few minutes they cleared the courtyard with the now limped bruised body of Mikado's men. Sion asked Crimson, "That fighting style you have...What style is it?"  
"Well let's see...I think it's a mix of some kind...Maybe Kempo, street fighting, and I think... I don't know the other style was."  
"I see. So you know different types."  
"Yay. It's whatever I had...I mean learned."  
Kou jumped in, "Time to go, if we are going to catch that train."  
"Yay, lets go." Just as they were heading out Sion looked up to see a panther? What in the world was a panther doing here in a courtyard for? Those eyes...Kou broke Sion thinking as he asked, "You know that panther?"  
Sion shrugged his head no. Crimson asked, "Panther? Where?"  
Kou pointed up at the courtyard balcony part. Crimson followed Kou's direction as she stared at the panther. Those eyes reminded her of someone...Kaldea?! It couldn't be! She wouldn't risk her safety out here, would she? If she died it would be like her mission would have been a waste! Was she checking up on me? The panther eyes remained on Crimson and Sion. After about another minute of staring at those two the panther jumped across the courtyard tops and into the night. With the panther now gone the group headed off into the direction of the train station. Now they had their mission. They had to save Dominique for Sion's and Crimson's sake.


	5. Catching The Train

_Was that really Kaldea? Didn't she know what she was risking even watching us that close? Maybe Dauragon placed her there so she could report back to him, but what would she report back to him? That we wasted his henchman or that I was still at large? That was Kaldea and all...But why would she risk everything just to make sure that I was the one that wasn't in trouble? She never even moved out of that industry place, has she? Nah, couldn't have._ Crimson jerked herself out of her own thoughts as she continued to follow Kou, Sion, and Volt to the destination of where Dominique was. Suddenly Sion stopped as the other halted to an unsteady stop. Crimson snapped, "What was that for?" Sion still not moving from his stop mentioned all three of them to look over his shoulder in the direction of the train station. Kou whistled, "They must be paid to love their jobs to be this determined." Volt shrugged as he replied, "So, now what is going to be the plan than?" Sion grinned as he replied to Volt's question, "We head straight through the front." Crimson knew that would be his answer because he was determined and wasn't willing to be pushed away from what he wanted to claim back. Suddenly Crimson knees began to buckle as she whispered, "No, not now." Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Crimson knees shake as she fell onto her knees with a look of dread on her face. Sion asked, "What is wrong with you?" _Sure now you care about old little me when I am in the pain of my life here, Sion. Thanks for the concern._ Crimson managed to whisper out, "Its nothing. I'll be fine in a few seconds, trust me."  
"Trust you? That's a line if I ever heard one."  
"Thanks for that obvious update Sion. Just give me a few seconds then we can barge through those whippy rent-o cops."  
Sion shrugged as he replied, "Better not be that long of seconds."  
"Trust me it won't." Suddenly the wave of information rushed through her like the speed way of the internet without wasting any time the data reached her brain.  
**Mikado's Industries Employers/Cops/Rent-o Cops  
We have our prototype that was in the testing and now have escaped through the city. You are to bring her to Dauragon immediately. Without any questions asked. Make sure that she is not severely damaged or hurt. She is meant to be alive for the big experiment. That is all.**  
Her knees began to loosen up as her shaking stopped too. _Alive? It has been like how many years? And now they want me to bring back to Dauragon? What the hell for?! They didn't want me before than, so why now...Dominique! It has to due with something with her, it has to!_  
Sion interrupted her thoughts as he asked impatiently, "Your done?" Crimson pushed herself back up as she brushed off the sudden intruded data that was sent to her as she replied, "Just waiting for you slowpoke." Sion ignored the part of slowpoke as he and the other barged right in front of the train station. There wasn't that many guards in fact there were only two guards standing at the front of the station. They seemed surprised as they saw the four of them emerged out of nowhere. One the guards noticed Crimson as he replied, "You...You're the other one that Dauragon wants." Crimson thought, _Yay, just broadcast that to everyone will you? Thanks for the outburst worthless guard._ Crimson replied, "Little old me? How could that be?" The guard wasn't sure if that was meant to be a dumb response or if she was serious. He quickly launched forward at Crimson. Crimson saw it coming as she quickly did a dodge and flip back hitting the guard causing him to fly face front into the wall. Crimson turned so that she was facing the other guard as she asked, "Care to dance?" She didn't even have to wait for a response as Sion took the guard out before she could. Sion snapped, "What did he mean by that Dauragon wanted you brought to him alive?" Crimson wanted desperately to dodge that question, but what the heck was she to say? Sure I am a prototype made by that creep who has done everything in his power to destroy me? Yay that sounded like a perfect moment picture. Crimson shrugged, "Its nothing. I used to know someone who worked at Mikado's place. It probably thinks that I have something from that person that I know and wants it back, but the only problem is that I don't have anything from that person in the first place."  
"You're lying, I can tell."  
"Now why would I lie to you guys? You're like family. Especially you Sion."  
"WE ARE NOT FAMILIY AT ALL! YOU HEAR! When I find out what you're hiding you'll be sorry that you didn't say it when you had the chance."  
"Can we just move on? You wanted to save Dominique remember?"  
Sion grunted as to respond to Crimson. Crimson just shrugged as the four of them pressed on. Meanwhile ahead of them was the train, but there were tons of rent-o cops loading up the rocket fuel for the launch onto the train. Suddenly the other rent-o cops that were not loading up the train surround them. Sion shouted, "Get out of my way!"  
Crimson chimed in, "Like that's really going to work Sion."  
Kou replied, "Can't leave me out. These men must really like their jobs to really want to die this much."  
Volt just grunted, "Let's clear the field of them."  
Kou reminded everyone as he replied, "Remember the train leaves in 30 minutes. When the train starts book it for the train. Don't want to left in the dust."  
"Who are you talking to?"  
"Yay, I don't need reminding of it."  
"Let just clear the field of these rent-o cops than."  
With that said and all set in their minds as they separated in their own areas to clear the fields of those rent-o cops. Crimson grinned as she replied, "I haven't had this much fun in a while. Must love your jobs." Crimson was just about done with the guys when out of nowhere she felt this huge electric current go through her as she screamed out in pain. After the quick blast of electric current her knees buckled as she fell to her knees in pain. She made the effort to slightly shift her head to see that one of those rent-o cops actually had one of those electric whip holds. _When in the world did Mikado's place have those permitted? When I left? Can't worry about it now._ Crimson now angry pushed her up as she began to fiddle with the whip around her. Suddenly she felt another electric way current go through her as she bite down her tongue to not scream out. After a few more moments she managed to break out of it as she sent the rent-o cop flying. Her vision became a bit fuzzy as she troubled to regain her focus. Suddenly out of nowhere she felt someone grabbing her hand and dragging her to the blurry train._ It looks likes the person isn't going to make it._ Suddenly she heard Volt shout out, "Sion! Crimson jump for it!" With one great heave Sion threw Crimson ahead of him to land on the train first. Crimson quickly shifted her body as she grabbed Sion's hand to fling him on the train. Crimson focus slowly came back as she replied to Sion, "Thought that you wouldn't save me because you hated me." Sion had to admit that it surprised him, but he simplify replied, "I still want to know what is it that your hiding, until then I can't let you die to Mikado's group."  
"Lovely Sion. That's a perfectly good reason, now isn't it?" Before Sion could reply kou noticed that Crimson arm, well it was machine? Kou replied, "Crimson your arm..." Crimson being totally oblivious to it looked down at her now machine arm as she tried quickly to hide it, bit it was too late Sion saw it now that it was brought up. Sion quickly grabbed her arm as he snapped, "What is this? A joke?"  
"You would like it to be wouldn't you?"  
"That isn't the point. What are you hiding from us that you're not able to tell us to our faces?"  
"I have the right of not telling you."  
That was a big mistake as Sion pounded Crimson arm against the train. Crimson winced at the now adding throbbing pain. Sion still stood his ground as he held Crimson's arm in his hand. Crimson snapped, "I have the-"  
Sion interrupted, "I could just give you to Mikado and be done with you."  
Kou chimed in, "Sion isn't that going a little too far?"  
Sion ignored Kou's comment as he turned his full attention to Crimson.  
"Now tell me what are you hiding?"  
"Okay. I'll tell, but first you got to let go of my now showing machine arm." Sion grunted as he let go. Crimson gently rubbed her now showing machine arm as she replied, "There was no person that I knew at Mikado's place. I was created there because I am a prototype of theirs. I was meant to be the best weapon ever created there. I don't remember even being created there at all, I just remember being suspended in a time void until I was wakened. They gave me that code name; Crimson Orchid Barzahd. I have no clue why I was name that or how I even got that name in the first place. A person within the Mikado's place released me from that suspended space. That person gave me new orders to live my life to the fullest, or to the way that I wanted. It was rather sad because that person took the blame for everything..."  
"Who was this person?"  
"I promised that person that I wouldn't give her name out or in other words rat her name out. I have my respect for that."  
"Fair enough." Suddenly the overhead train speaker came on with this announcement; **we have intruders in the lower deck. Kill them, but save the prototype.** Kou grinned as he replied, "About time, its getting cold out here that I thought that we would freeze down here." Sion replied, "Let go. Dominique is waiting for me." With that settled they made their way up the train ready to deal with anyone that got in their way.


	6. Train on the Fritzs

I repeat

**I repeat. We have intruders on this train. The prototype is also with the intruders. Get ride of the intruders and bring the prototype back to Dauragon unharmed. He needs her for the experiment. Got that Echidna?**  
A girl standing under where they announced it was smiling in delight. It's been awhile since they put her to do a full mission on her own. It was a new thrill and rush for her. She liked doing things her own way and not let anyone interfere with her style or business. She was a determined girl, wore high heels with them going up her leg to tie them, a skirt with comfluage and a red belt closed sideways, an orange top with blue beads at the end to add dazzle, bright red hair that was shaped into a cone in various places, and wore a purple fur around her shoulders. She was now ready to have some fun. She clicked a small device on her ear as she replied, "I read you loud and clear. I'll make sure to give them a very warm welcome on the Mikado's one way express train."  
**Good Echidna. Now go get them and remember the prototype is to be brought back to Dauragon himself.**  
Echidna hated to be reminded of what she had to do, but at this certain time it was necessary. Meanwhile Volt, Kou, Crimson, and Sion headed their way up from the back of the train as they climbed the cold bars up the train. Sion made sure to watch Crimson go up just in case she pulled anything. Crimson couldn't help the stare from Sion peering over her back. At first she didn't say or do anything, but than it just got to the point of bugging her. Once they were all the way up she did a quick turn to Sion as she snapped, "What is your problem?!" Sion stood there un-answering Crimson as he just glared at her. Crimson knew that he was a stubborn fool, but didn't think that he would be this stubborn! Kou asked Crimson, "Your arm can you repair it?" Crimson had completely forgotten about her showing machine arm as she looked down at it. She scanned over it as she stood in silence thinking. After a couple of minutes she finally replied, "I don't know...I never had this happen to me before...I guess...Maybe not."  
"Maybe you have a program, you know? That might help you do manual repairs?"  
"I never thought of that or bothered to look for it if I had one.."  
Sion getting inpatient replied, "Come on lets go."  
That was the last straw as Crimson flipped Sion over her shoulder and placed a hold on him so that he couldn't escape. Sion was thrown off guard as now he was in her grip unable to move. Volt replied, "It isn't playtime you know."  
Crimson grinned. She had to admit that she liked this part. She liked being in control over matters, sometimes. This was one of those cases. Crimson replied, "Volt, I know, but I want some things straightened up first. Before we press on."  
"Sion snapped, "What are you doing?! We have to get Dominique!"  
"We will, but I want answers first."  
"Get off!"  
"Answers first! Then I'll get off!"  
Kou chimed in, "Guys, come on. The guards might-"  
Crimson interrupted, "They won't be able to come this quick on a moving train anyway. Now Sion, tell me why you hate me and why you won't allow me to be your friend."  
"You're going to get a short answer or maybe not even an answer from that one." Kou butted in.  
"I'll take my chances."  
Sion still in her hold was getting angry as he grunted, "I am telling you to get off of me!"  
"Just answer me first! Then you'll get your so called wish, now come on it won't hurt you to be honest."  
Sion didn't want to answer her at all. He had no reason to answer her at all, but he was stuck at the moment...What choice did he have?  
"Fine, but its just going to be one of those short answers."  
"Works for me. I just want to know the reasons."  
"I hate you because you have my last name and we are not related, your from Mikado's place, they took Dominique, and you know nothing about me. There are no reasons for me to even be remotely your friend."  
"Fair enough. Looks like I'm going to have to earn your friendship/trust thing that you're so stubborn about."  
With a quick flip she released Sion. Sion rubbed his arms as he replied, "About time."  
"Whatever."  
"Ummm guys, can we move on now?" asked Kou with uncertainty. Sion stopped rubbing his arms as he replied, "Yay, lets go." They all started going but after awhile something was wrong. No one was stopping them as they made their way to the main car. _This is strange. They said that message awhile ago. They know we are here, don't they? Yay, of course they do. So why are they not attacking us? We're in plain view aren't we? They wouldn't to an ambush on us would they? They would be endangering themselves if they did that, wouldn't they? Of course they would, so..._ Crimson thoughts suddenly got interrupted as Sion shouted at a women standing at the end of the main card. "Get out of the way! I want Dominique back!" The women stood there as she stared at him and the other intruders. Her eyes fell on the prototype as she replied, "Crimson Orchid Barzahd. Its time that we take you back to your true home, back at Mikado's place." Crimson took one look at her as she replied, "Really now? What makes you think I'll go back with a fashion reject with you?"  
"Why you little brat..."  
Volt pushed Crimson and hung on Sion shoulder as he replied, "Been awhile Echidna, hasn't it?"  
Echinda stopped from getting ready to pounce to look at...Volt?! Echidna replied as her voice was in shock, "But I-I- got ride of you back there. You should have died back there..."  
"Heh, I am not the Volt that you once knew. I have been to hell and back Echidna."  
"Fine then! I'll make sure that I finish you and get ride of all of your little friends too!"  
Within a couple of minutes the battle was on, but it was shortly lived as Echidna lay on top of the train with her head looking off to the side. Volt was about to take a step forward, but was cut off by Echidna as she replied, "You know its not over yet. I'll make sure to get you the next time that we meet, Volt. I'll finish you off then." Before anyone could stop her she fled off the train as she jumped into the cold water. Volt looked over the edge as he seemed to be sad and stuck in the world before he became a bouncer, the one world where he shared with Echidna. Kou replied, "So you knew her Volt." Volt turned around as he replied, "That story would have to be shared another time Kou." They finally made their way into the main car, but suddenly it rattled as everyone bumped into the side of the train. Crimson snapped, "What in the world?!" Kou quickly looked out the train's window as he thought, _Good job Lean on the over killing of delaying it._ Suddenly a message came from the main caption's car blared out, **We have a problem captain!"  
"What is it?"  
"The brakes on the last car have been disabled?!"  
"What? But we are almost in the station!"**  
Kou replied, "The brakes are disabled!"  
Crimson snapped, "Then we're in trouble here."  
Volt replied, "We need to disable that last car that is holding the rocket fuel."  
Sion turned around as he replied, "The cargo is in the way."  
Volt replied, "Then we have to find a card key in here to disable the last car before it hits the station otherwise-"  
Kou interrupted, "Its going to get a lot warmer in here." With that said and set in their minds they began their search, but Crimson couldn't help but think_ if I fry here before finding the reason why I still have Mikado Data in me its going to be Sion's fault. I'll kill him for this later if we don't survive this._ After a couple of panicking moments they finally found the card key as they disabled the last car. Kou shouted in relief, "WHOOOOOOOOOOO We did it!" Volt replied, "It isn't over yet, we're still going to crash into the station."  
Crimson replied, "Then we're going to have to jump off the lighted train?! God that's a sure fired way to blow your life."  
"Its better then being fried on the train."  
Crimson couldn't argue there as they made the jump off of the new fired crashed train in the station. Kou hung over Sion's shoulder as he replied, "Into the frying pan and out into the fire huh?"  
"Thought you liked getting into the fire Kou."  
Volt interrupted as he replied, "Let's get out of here before the guards start coming here."  
Crimson replied, "I agree. They're going to see the lovely mess or should I say the nice gifts that we so kindly left them?"  
"Nevermind that lets go."  
With the train burning in the back of the now new fire crash station they took the stairs up as they made their way farther into Dauragon's domain.


	7. Heading Out for the Mission

With the train now exploded to their backs they made their way up the stairs. I wonder _when Dauragon noticed that I was gone from his industries. Why it take him so long for him to notice that I was gone? Did he notice and didn't do anything about it until now? That seems rather late to me..._ Suddenly Crimson's sensors picked up something, she couldn't tell what it was picking up on though. It seemed that she wasn't able to get a clear signal. She looked around at their now new area and it was quite large. It was a long hallway, Blue floors and blue walls, there were some crates here and there acting as a blockage, opened doors here and there, and not to mention that everything was blue in this blasted hallway. She couldn't understand why her sensors were picking up on. They have had worked before back in the courtyard, so why weren't they working now? Crimson shouted, "Wait! Something isn't right!" The three stopped as they looked to see what she was talking about. All three of them couldn't see anything out of the ordinary so Sion replied, "Let's just go. Nothing seems to be wrong here."  
"But...wait."  
"I don't have time and I am not going to wait with something that the Mikado industries made so they can trap us."  
"You're still full of that? I told you I was created by them, but I don't have anything else to do with them! Get that through your thick skull or even if you have a brain!"  
"Let's just go." Just as he turned to move forward something in the distance began to rumble. Everyone stood still as they tried to figure out what that rumbling sound was. At first they couldn't tell what or where it was coming from. They couldn't even remotely tell what it was. Suddenly Volt shouted, "Lets move it! The emergency doors are shouting down!"_ That must be what I was sensing back there, but why?_ She didn't have time to figure it out as the doors began to shut behind them. They made a dash, but they were soon cut off as Mikado's guards as they came down a group of stairs. They quickly made their way to the top as they dealt their way threw the guards. Crimson shouted to Sion, "Lighten up a bit will yay? We will save her."  
"Let's just move."  
Kou chimed in, "Sion is a little closed shut."  
"Oh...So he was like this before than?"  
"Pretty much. Wouldn't talk, but Dominique change that around for him. Now he opens a little."  
"But not to me."  
That hurt her a bit because even though Kaldea free her she was still lonely. No one wanted to come within an inch of her because of what she was. People feared it and of what her strength is. Once they saw that in action, it was all over for her. She never honestly had a friend before or remotely anything close to that, but with Sion and his friends it felt like a family to her. Even if Sion wasn't accepting her at all. It still felt like a family to her. She liked that. After a couple of more steps they found that they were sealed in, but there was a control panel on the side. Kou replied, "Think it leads outside?"  
Volt answered Kou, "Has to be. Only way to find out." He pushed the button on the control panel as the heavy doors opened. They looked out of the door as they saw that it did lead outside. The air felt great. They seemed to be in the middle of the high buildings. They could see air carriers scanning the area. Crimson mumbled, "Great. We made such a mess that they are looking for us now. Lovely." Volt looked around as he replied, "Looks like they are all on high alert because of us."  
"That raises things and complicate things a bit more now."  
Sion looked over the edge as he saw that the air carriers were making a routine circle. He grinned as he replied, "We are going to make it to Dauragon's place." Crimson replied, "How exactly are we going to do that genius?"  
"We will just use the air carriers."  
"How? Once we..." Suddenly it hit her to what Sion was thinking of. She grinned as she replied, "You mean we hitch a ride than? Sounds like fun."  
"Yep. Then we can take it over and find Dominique."  
Kou chimed in, "Oh! That's a lovely idea Sion! Are we going up to them and ask for a ride?"  
"Nope. Jump on."  
Volt replied, "That's a bit insane."  
Crimson replied, "Insane however it is, could work. Plus we get to beat them up. Bonus."  
Without waiting Sion watched one of the air carriers come this way as he timed it. He shouted, "Now!" Before waiting for any objections Sion jumped over the edge. Everyone else followed as they all had their own thoughts about this insane idea of Sion.


	8. Entering the Hot Zone

After a few feet or so of a drop they managed to land on the air carrier that was coming their way. The three men who were on the air carrier controlling it, one at the wheel, were completely caught off guard as they watched the four wanted people land on their air carrier. The two men who were on the platform of the air carrier shouted at the now boarded four wanted people, "What? What!"  
Sion was now geared and ready to go replied, "Expecting someone else?" Crimson decided to join in the fun as well because at this point she was beyond determined to find out the entire truth of why she was created and just everything. "Ah, no welcoming party for us?"  
"Huh, let's just throw them over."  
"Easy Volt we still need someone to fly this baby, remember?"  
With their options said they easily made their way through the two guards. This left the one guard who was steering the air carrier. Volt steadily walked over to the remaining guard. You could practically see him tremble all over his body as he kept clear of Volt. Volt steadies his hand on the rail as he leaned over. The guard tried his best to avoid Volt, but he couldn't but help to look over here and there. Volt replied, "Keep flying this thing to Dauragon's place." The guard now fully scared and trembling replied in a shaking voice, "Y-yes sir!" He didn't even dreamed or dared to ignore Volt's orders that were given to him in shear fright that he might be killed by Volt's oversized. Crimson seeing that Volt had everything in control walked over to the edge of the air carrier as she held on. She wanted to crane her neck to make sure that she saw everything and was able to take everything in. _Strange, I don't feel the bit odd coming back to this place. I thought that maybe I would be scared stiff, but it feels like a home, a little. I'm scared though of what I might find. I still have those terrible nightmares of being disposed of. That has to be my only and greatest fear. Being ride of._  
"I guess this is home to you huh, Crimson?" Crimson turned her attention to the now new voice by her side.  
"Kou! I didn't even hear you sneak up. No wonder you're good at being whatever you guys are."  
Kou liked hearing people flatter him as he grinned to the compliant. _I guess Kou must have walked over while I was in my own thoughts back there._  
"Yay, well you know I need to use my skills otherwise they'll go to waste."  
"Mmm...Yay I guess you could put it that way...My skills shouldn't even be used."  
"Ah, come on. You have mad skills that shouldn't be a waste either."  
"But I'm nothing but a machine that was created by Dauragon! I was going to be wasted if that person didn't set me free! I'm a living live wire here Kou."  
"Got spirit though. That's a hard trait to find in anyone these days."  
"Thanks Kou..." Kou walked off as he went over to talk to Sion. _No doubt to try to make him and us friends. Won't work. I have his precious name and skills that are like his, remember Kou? Though...I liked it when you came and talked to me...That was something different. You treat me differently from what Sion treats me._  
The four looked over their shoulders as they saw a...dome? It was a pretty crystal blue, but it was clear enough to see inside. Everything around the dome was green shrubs, trees, and anything related to the environment that was green. It was like he had his own rainforest in there. Sion looked over as he suddenly shouted out in the blue, "Dominique!" Right there lying on a bench was Dominique. She seemed to be alright, just not awake yet. Kou looked over to the guard driving the air carrier as he replied, "Just drop-" Suddenly Kou stopped in the middle of his sentence as he watched the driver jump out of the driver's seat and jump. Kou replied, "Volt! You scared him."  
"Tch."  
Volt took over the driver seat as he tried his best to control the steering, but missed the dome.  
"Volt, you missed it."  
"Just give me a break."  
Without any other compliant that Kou had. They managed to land the air carrier, but landing is Volt specialty Crimson found out. They slowly made their way from the now crashed air carrier in Dauragon's territory. Kou whistled as he replied, "Nine lives wouldn't even be enough for this mission!"  
"Just be grateful that you're alive."  
Crimson had to admit that she was grateful that she was alive this far. They slowly made their way to the big dome that Sion had seen Dominique in. Kou looked at the thing as he replied, "Geezs this thing is bigger up close..."  
"Looks like we can't go down." replied Volt pointing down to the pit below that made an entire circle around the dome._ Would that be the pit that they wanted be to be dispose of? Just like that?_ Crimson shivered at the thought of it. Sion slowly looked around until he found a tree nearby. He made his way up the tree until he was at the top. As he settled his feet on the last branch hanging over the edge he could hear something soft playing as he looked over at the dome._ That song...I know that song..._ The song went on for a bit further until it was done. The person playing it slowly changed as it walked over to Dauragon's side. Sion finally came down from the tree as he replied, "If there is no front entrance then will make one." They all agreed to that plan even though it seemed to be rash. As they made their way closer to the dome to go through with the plan Volt suddenly stopped them. Kou replied, "Volt, what's the hold up?"  
"We have a slight problem."  
Kou looked over from their covering shrub as he spotted those high tech watch dogs. He hid backed. Sion replied, "We better hurry, but no sounds." They all shuffled over, but at the last moment the shrub moved as the high tech dogs became active. After a quick run in with the digs they suddenly got another surprise. That same ninja that took Dominique appeared. "How does it feel to have something so precious to you to be taken?" Sion snapped, "You're giving her back even if I have to rip you apart!" With that said they made a clash with the ninja as they walked away from the battle with a few starches. Volt wondered,_ What in the world could have made him loose his mind like that?_ He didn't have enough time to think as they marched up to Dauragon's place with Dominique inside. There they stood face to face ready to finish this whole mess that Dauragon started.


	9. Pithole Fall

There they were standing right there in front of Dauragon. They stood there ready to fight, but Dauragon made no effort to move. He stood there standing by Dominique with his watchful eyes staring at her. Crimson was feeling uneasy about no one making a move or even making an effort to make the very first move. She was always inpatient. Crimson decided that if no one was willing to make the first move that she would.  
"Hey Dauragon, remember me?"  
Dauragon at first didn't move, but slowly he turned around so that now they were facing him. Dauragon stare over to the person who made the voice comment. He grinned as he replied to Crimson question, "I see you found your way back home prototype. You even brought friends with you." Volt, Sion, and Kou stood there ready for any slightest movement from Dauragon, but he stood his ground. Crimson was trying to keep her cool, but she was all game for running and sending Dauragon flying out the window. She ignored that feeling the best she could as she decided that it would better if she kept him talking. That way she might even find out exactly what she was made for, even though she was a complete failure to his eyes.  
"Yay. I brought friends. What's to you?"  
"Nothing to me prototype." replied Dauragon smiling.  
_God I hate that smile. I want to erase that so called fooling precious smile off his face._  
"Then I guess we can pick off where we started than, can we?"  
"Now I can finally dispose of you even though it took be a few years. You and your new friends caused quite a mess."  
"Thank you for caring, but why wait so long to take care of your problem?"  
"It didn't occur to me that even after you were gone you would be this much of a problem."  
"Well I made it become a problem, didn't I? But you made it worse when you issued that warrant didn't you?"  
Dauragon smiled as he replied, "Either way it helped flush you out into the main city where I could easily get a tab on you now didn't it?"  
He had a point there, but she was originally first flushed out when she bumped into Dominique in the streets when that blasted data interrupted her.  
Sion now at the point of getting out of control to the point of literally breaking into a run to pound Dauragon pushed himself in front of Crimson as he snapped, "Release Dominique!" Crimson didn't even see Sion come around as she almost slipped and fell to the floor. _Great. Forgotten about Sion's temper._ Crimson steady herself again as she snapped at Sion, "What are you doing?! I want answers first!"  
"We can get your answers after we get Dominique out of here."  
"ANSWERS FIRST! THEN DOMINQUE!"  
"DOMINQUE FIRST!"  
Dauragon smiled more as he liked the little show that his prototype was displaying for him. It looked like the prototype still had the basic aggressive inputs and the basic anger to practically hurt anyone. Dauragon interrupted Sion and Crimson's fight as he replied, "I see. That is why you made it this far into my very own territory because of the prototype. I'll give you answers for a price." Crimson finally stopped auguring as she turned her attention back to Dauragon. At least now maybe she could get Dauragon to answer on her terms, but if not then it wasn't worth doing it this way.  
"Answers, huh? What price are we talking about?"  
"You return to me and allow me to do a few minor updates on you. Then I can give you some answers."_ Lets see...Heck no! That was a basic one end dead deal of one person getting what they wanted and not what she wanted._  
"No deal Mr. Slick. It's lousy anyhow."  
"I see. Still want the answers, don't you?"  
"What about Dominique? I want to know why I still have blasted data of her."  
This seemed to surprise Dauragon. Oh great! He didn't know that I was receiving data still? So I just...AHHHH!! Dangit. Dauragon looked back to Dominique as he replied, "You still must be attached to my satellite connection..." Crimson wanted to scream bloody hell for letting that slip. Sion still had his full attention on Dominique as he pushed Crimson aside once more. Crimson now wanted to attack Sion and see him fly through the window for pushing her aside now for the second time, but she ignored that as she let Sion make his move. Sion shouted, "Give Dominique back to us now!" Dauragon didn't even remotely seem threaten by that or cared. He made no movement as he replied, "She means that much to you blasted people? Well...I just can't do that. She has too many important things to do for me. Soon everything will be in place and I can take everything to the next level. Level? What in heck is he talking about? What level? Sion still making his stand went on, "Then will have to fight you to get her back then. Works for me. I wanted someone to be my punching bag anyhow." Dauragon laughed at Sion's remark. Sion snapped, "What's so funny?" Dauragon finally replied, "Me? Fight you...I can easily beat you four with my hands tied behind my back. It would be a waste...But on the other hand it would be the easiest way to deal with you four." Out of the corner of Crimson's eye she spotted the same panther that was at the Plaza coming down the stairs behind Dauragon. Kaldea, no. I have to have a talk with her...I don't want to fight my saver... Soon she had no choice as Dauragon and the panther launched their attacks at the four. With in minutes they were in a battle. After a certain amount of time Dauragon stood there with the panther by his side. He seemed annoyed at the fact that he was defeated. How could he loose to those blasted four Bouncers? Sion replied, "So you want to go another round or just let us walk out here peacefully with Dominique?" Dauragon wiped away a small slight of blood as he replied, "Master Wong has taught you well." That seemed to grab Sion attention a bit more then usually. Sion replied, "How do you know Master Wong? When did he teach you?" Dauragon smiled as he answered Sion's question, "He also taught me his ways." Dauragon seemed pleased with the fact that he knew something more than Sion did. It was something that he could use to his advantage. Sion grunted to that answer. Crimson couldn't help but to stare at the panther. She knew it was Kaldea, but why was she still wanted to remain by Dauragon's side? Even after all of this? Wouldn't she want to be free from these blasted industries that have caused so much pain to everyone? Dauragon turned his attention back to Crimson as he replied, "I see that you have master the skills that were provided for you. It's a waste that you allowed your skills to be used against your creator." Crimson replied, "Didn't need to master them and it wasn't a waste for me. I made them my own, which is a lot more then what you did for me." Dauragon went back to Sion as he replied, "Not bad for a Bouncer...But what about this?" He turned his body so that all of his weight was forced and directed onto one side. He began to go forward at Sion. Crimson at first stood there watching Dauragon moves, but suddenly out of nowhere she decided that she would launch her own attack. Even though that she might not be able to counter attack it. She rushed forward as she pushed Sion out of the way ready to do a counter attack, but Dauragon had the leverage and the lead as Crimson didn't have any time to retaliate or do anything. She took the full impact of the attack as she was forced back. Sion didn't have any time to react or even slightly move out of the way as Crimson was thrown back against Sion. They both crashed to the floor as Crimson could feel everything in her body been stunned or hurt in many places. They both crashed to the floor with a thud. Volt and Kou rushed over to Sion and Crimson. Crimson was now in a complete utter daze from the force. She laid there loosely on top of Sion. Even though every little part of her hurt she felt like she was a human rubber band girl. Sion didn't get completely knocked out by that force, but even himself he was a little dazed from the impact. Kou and Volt tired their best to lift them off the ground, but it was no use. Crimson was too knocked out to get off of Sion and out of the position that she was now in. Sion managed to get her slightly off that she was now sitting on the floor next to him. Sion managed to get slightly up, but not very far. Dauragon grinning at the fact that he now had them where he wanted them replied, "I don't have time for any of this. I must prepare things in order for them to get done. I'll make sure that you all get the right treatment here." He walked back over to Dominique as he snapped his fingers. Something began to rumble. Exactly where was that coming from? Suddenly the floor wasn't a floor any more. It was now a hole in which the Bouncers fell through. Down into the pitch black hole unaware of where they were falling into or what they would fall to.


	10. Hallways of Truth

It felt like everything was gone and forever blasted out of their lives. Everything that they had or even ever bothered to work for seemed like it vanished as quickly as it had came. It felt like a hopeless cause. Nothing seemed right or remotely fair in what they had. Slowly Sion began to move around as his eyes broke opened. At first everything, including the room seemed to be spinning in every direction. After a couple of minutes his eyes regained focus as he stared at his new present position. It looked like a normal basic storage room. In the corner of the room it looked like it was your average basic storage tanks. Sion wasn't even sure if there were even anything inside of them or if they were just for show. Slowly he gathered his strength to get up, but then suddenly fell back down. His legs were still feeling like rubber all thanks for Crimson falling on his legs during that attack from Dauragon. He had to admit though no one has ever done that for him, ever. People would rather walk all over him then risk their generosity to him. But why did she even brother in helping? He told her flat out that he hated her for that simple fact that she had his last name; Barzahd. That little fact bothered him. With all the frustration building up and the fact that they still haven't saved Dominique made him explode. Sion slammed his fists down in frustration shouting, "Damit!" Now he had pain coming from his newly hurt hand. He slowly pushed himself up from the ground. This time a success. That is when he finally noticed that Crimson was right there behind him. When did she. She must have ended up falling down the hole with me then. He walked over as he leaned over so that he was in frontal view of Crimson. "Crimson, are you okay?" _Words? I hear someone talking, but from where? I feel like I been down in the runner._ Sion seeing that he wasn't getting a response decided that maybe if he nudged her that maybe it would wake her or at least jolt her. Within minutes Crimson bolted from her unconscious as she came out of it shouting, "I'll kill you!" Sion grinned as he replied, "At least you said something." Crimson was totally confused as she looked at her new surroundings. It looked like a part of storage of a warehouse._ When in heck did Dauragon get a warehouse?_ Sion seeing that she wasn't remembering remotely anything decided to fill her in with the details.  
"Remember we fought Dauragon?"  
"Oh, yay. Dauragon."  
"We won, but then he went after me with an attack that-"  
"I ended up taking the hit before it actually reached you." Interrupted Crimson now up to date with the details. She remembered now that Dauragon out witted her of doing a counter attack. She hated that fact. It was like it left a bad taste in her mouth that was a stain that would never get removed. She gently, but slowly pushed herself up from the ground as she turned her full attention to Sion. Looking straight at Sion she asked, "Now what Mr. Genius?" Sion at first didn't reply. He hated the fact that he would have to thank Crimson for taking that blasted hit when he was well aware that he could take that on. Crimson who was completely oblivious to this repeated, "I said now what Mr. Genius?" Sion turned to Crimson as he replied, "Thank you." Crimson blinked and almost jumped out of her shoes. Did she actually hear that right? Did he thank her? Was that humanly possible? Crimson taken a back replied, "Excuse me? Did I hear right?" Sion shrugged his shoulders as he ignored that bit of sarcastic remark as he eyed the double doors standing in front of them. It could be the way out or just another run into the mill of a trap, but what choice did they have in the matter? She hated when this happened. Choose. Trap or freedom. Suddenly they could hear noises coming from the door on the outside.  
"You heard noises from here?"  
'Yes. I think there are people in there. Maybe it's the Bouncers that Dauragon wants to be put away." Crimson clenched her fits. _Throw away huh? I can show you stinky people what it's like to be thrown away in the dump and have your own free will ripped right out of you. You would like that, wouldn't you?_ Sion seeing that they had no other choice, but to go ahead forward to face the people outside. Sion replied to Crimson, "You ready?"  
"More then you can ever imagine Sion."  
"Then let's go."  
On the steady count of three they pushed threw the double doors now faced with the guards that were placed everywhere to keep the Bouncer from doing their mission. With a quick clean up they took in their new surroundings. A long hallways with doors on every side appeared. Some looked like they were automatic. _Great, now what the heck are we meant to do?_ Suddenly a special guard appeared behind them. Sion and Crimson were both ready to take on the special guard, but Sion beat Crimson to the punch. Sion dashed forward like he was going to punch the special guard, but instead changed his hand position into a throw. He quickly slammed the special guard up against the wall now pinned. He was unable to move. Crimson whined, "You beat me to the punch. That isn't fair." Sion ignoring Crimson turned his attention to the guard as he snapped, "Where's Dominique?" The guard kept his mouth shut no matter what the situation was. Even though it appeared that Sion would murder him if he wasn't going to talk. It looked like he was trained or even willing to take that chance. Sion getting impatient threw him against the wall again as he asked again, "Where is Dominique?" The special guard now seeing that he was being serious replied, "Is this job really worth your life?"  
"Don't make me repeat it again."  
"You better do what he says or you'll have me to deal with me and you know what I can do, don't you?" Chimed in Crimson. She wanted to get this moving alone as fast as possible as much as Sion wanted too. The special guard pointed to the door on the nearest left of them as he replied, "She is through that door. She is in the highest part of these industries." Sion grinned as he threw him over his shoulder and against the wall. The special guard landed with a thud as he lay motionless. Crimson quickly followed Sion as they made their way up, but soon found themselves stopped by something. Crimson didn't stop in time as she bumped into Sion. Crimson snapped, "What was-" She suddenly stopped as she spotted why Sion had stopped. There standing, well on all four was the panther. _Kaldea? She...Why? Doesn't look like she wants a fight..._ Sion shouted, "Out of my way!" The panther looked at Sion with its sorrowful eyes. Sion suddenly clamed down as his eyes began to soften. He seemed to maybe know the panther. Sion mumbled, "Huh?" The panther looked behind Sion as it spotted Crimson. Crimson stood there waiting for the panther's move. The panther nodded as it went through the door. Sion seemed to snap back to reality as he pushed onward with crimson trailing behind him. Suddenly they found themselves in a...lab? It seemed to be just part of the lab though. Everything was blue. The walls. Everything. In the center there was a single computer with a stack of papers in a folder sitting by it. Crimson followed Sion over to the computer as he began to fiddle with it. Crimson suddenly caught Sion's hand as her eyes spotted the screen with the words Prototype Call she replied, "I want to look in that file. I think it might have something to do with me."  
"Are you sure? Could be any type of prototype that they have crawling around here."  
"I'm sure. Then we can find out about the panther." She hated saying that. It was like she was betraying Kaldea and rating her out for everything that she has done for her. She bit her tongue down to hold in those thoughts and not blurt them out right in front of Sion. Sion shrugged as he opened the file. Right there on the screen was Crimson. Crimson could feel everything inside of her build out of pure spite and anger. There she was. The ultimate weapon. She quickly looked over as she spotted an information link called Materials Crimson double clicked to open the file as she stood ready to take in anything that would come up.  
The prototype materials have been hard to find and make on special parts. We have been extremely lucky that we have been provided with what we have been given or selected with. The special parts that we have mentioned earlier are these included; Dauragon's satellite chip and a main chamber for the necessary parts. The rest was the parts that we have been providing with or have been included with. Her powers vary. Power list included; Shape shifting, main brute force, machine power, and the type of martial art moves. She seems to take the looks of her donors. Kaldea Orchid and special case women with the last name of Barzahd. She wanted to help make this world a better place so she donated all her parts to science. We thank her. Her special reason for having the Dauragon's satellite database is because she is meant to become Dominique's personal body guard and aide in any way that Dauragon thinks is suitable. Crimson flopped herself on the floor as she replied, "Shape shifting? Those powers...? I...Dominique..." Everything seemed to have just crumbled. _Those years back. Those children that I...I did that?_ Suddenly that day came back to her in a rush. She buried her face into her hands in anger. That day she shape shift was something that she would never forget at all. She didn't even know that she did that those years back. It was a cold and raining day as she found herself alone. Every day was pretty much like that. She hated that feeling. She remembered that she found herself outside that day despite the weather condition. She was looking through the garbage when she spotted two children playing. She walked over as she watched the children playing some sort of game. She desperately wanted to play. The children seemed to pay no attention to her as they went on playing their game. Crimson finally decided that she would speak out.  
"Can I play?"  
"We can't play with strangers."  
"Yay, maybe when you have known some people."  
"Don't say that! We just can't play with people we don't know."  
"Yay, you'll understand some day."  
After that she pretty much didn't remember what had happen. Everything was a blur. The only thing she could remember was the children screaming and one of them shouting, "It's a wolf! Run." She couldn't even remember if she killed them because she shape shift or if she just barely marked them. Suddenly Crimson was snapped back into reality as he heard Sion pound his fits onto the table. She slowly headed over as she looked over his shoulder to see what he was looking at. Suddenly she felt sicker. He was looking onto the page with the data information of Kaldea. She was experimented on and classified as a shape shifter. Suddenly something else caught her attention. There in the upper section was a section labeled Dominique. Her hands trembled as she made the effort to go to that section. There wasn't much there in fact there barley was a sentence. There was a password though. Crimson replied, "Sion...We'll save Dominique, okay?"  
"What about you?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You found out and you hate it all don't you? What is after this?"  
"I honestly don't know. I...I'm sorry about the crack that we are realted...It was..."  
"Forget it. Let's just go then."  
"Yay, either way I'll just go back with a bigger headache." Suddenly out of nowhere a guard came in and smashed the computer. Crimson was in no mood for this. _All of this because of Dauragon? I knew I...I hate this! I didn't want to be an experiment! I just wanted to live ever since I began to take in everything. I..._ Suddenly before anyone could stop Crimson it happened. She shape shift into her animal form. A wolf with anger eyes and a heart full of sorrow. She attacked without even brothering to wait for Sion to go in. Within minutes the guards were gone. She stood there panting as her eyes were unchanged. Sion slowly made his way to Crimson new shape as he replied, "Crimson you have to snap out of it..." Crimson turned to Sion, but halted as her eyes softened. Her anger began to leave her as she changed back as soon as she had transformed. She looked over at the now dead laying guards as she whispered, "I did that, didn't I?" Sion didn't want to say the truth. All of this was hard. He swallowed as he replied, "You cleaned the house with them. But you had the right."  
"But not the absolute right to murder them...It's okay. Let's just go." With enough damage and enough said they walked out of the door leaving everything behind. Suddenly the surroundings changed. It was still a hallway, but it was lightly colored with the floor black and having red lines. Just as they were about to take a step the panther come out of the nearest wall. Sion shouted, "It doesn't matter how hard you try I'll save Dominique." _Why Kaldea? You know and you knew everything, didn't you? So..._ Before she concludes on it she was thrust into the battle. The panther laid there not moving. Crimson replied, "Did...I mean is she dead?" Before Sion could answer the panther changed its form. It was now human. There now stood Kaldea. Sion replied, "So now you're human? That won't change a thing." She stood there at first hurt with her sorrowful eyes looking down to the floor. She finally looked straight at Sion as she replied, "You don't recognize me do you?" _Where would that lead?_ Sion stood there, but something about it was different. Something about her looked familiar to him, but what? Before he could answer she changed back to her panther form. She walked out without looking back. Sion and Crimson rushed on, but Crimson couldn't help but to look back. She wanted her to be all right.


	11. Yet So Far Away

Without waiting to even see if what beyond that door was a trap Sion, pushed opened the door without hesitation. He wanted to get Dominique back no matter what or whatever the cost was. Crimson felt the same way. She owed the fact that without Dominique she would have never ever been considered to be created. She wanted to repay Dominique for that small factor out of her own way of saying thank you. She took her steps in following Sion, but something made her stop. Sion charged right on without waiting as he spotted Dominique on a nearby couch. _Something isn't right. Something doesn't feel right. It's too dark in this room, even though there is enough light to see Dominique right there in front of us. Something is..._ Before she could even get an idea of what was going on someone or something grabbed her from within the shadows. Before she had time to react something covered her mouth before she could warn Sion. She tried her best to struggle against whatever was covering her mouth, but the other end wasn't giving any sign of dropping it. Crimson watched out of the corner of her eyes that Mugetsu had emerged. _What is he doing here? I thought that he went away..._ Mugetsu slowly merged from the darkness as Crimson could tell that his target was Sion! Sion was too caught up in the matter that he had now found and discovered when Dominique was to notice. Within a split second Mugetsu had locked Sion in a head grab. He smiled as he replied, "How does it feel knight in shinning armor?" Sion was trying his best to struggle out of Mugetsu grab to give an answer to him. Suddenly Crimson noticed something. One of the nearby guards seemed to be acting weird. The guard seemed nervous to be in this room around the other guards. The guard slowly edge away from his corner, but suddenly the doors reopened. Volt had just walked in. He immediately saw that Crimson and Sion were trapped and were struggling against the people who had a hold on them. Volt looked over as he noticed that the guard that was moving around. He grinned as he picked him up ready to send him flying right at Mugetsu. The guard seemed to be have taken off guard as he was struggling against Volt even though it looked liked he wasn't winning at all. The guard seemed to be in panic as it looked like he was trying to tell Volt something, but was having no success. The next thing you knew the guard was flung right at Mugetsu back. Mugetsu was so surprised by the force that it sent him flying forward making him loose his grip on Sion. Sion fell to the floor on his knees gasping for some air. The guards were as confused as of what to do that they had loosened their grip on Crimson. Crimson grinned as she launched an all out assault. The guards were shocked and thrown back within seconds. Volt replied, "Sion, I thought that I told you to stay sharp?" Sion slowly got himself up as he stood ready to kill anyone or anything in front of him. Suddenly out of the corner they heard a familiar voice reply, "That really really REALLY hurt Volt!" Now everyone's attention on the new discover of Kou. Sion replied, "Kou?"  
"You know Kou you look spiffy in that outfit."  
"Yay whatever."  
With that he threw the outfit against the floor.  
"Looks like the whole gang is here."  
"Yay, about time, right Volt?"  
"Let's just finish the job." chimed in Sion. Mugetsu had now managed to be fully upright standing as he shouted, "I don't care if I loose my mind if I can get ride of all of you!"  
"Well aren't you the lady, but you know what?"  
"WHAT?!"  
"I have a new trick that I can use against you." Without waiting for an answer from the crazed man she slowly felt herself change. Suddenly the change happened in a rush as she felt a new energy flow inside of her. It was like it was a new ride for the first time. The energy was hard to explain to anyone, but it felt like home. A home that she had never been able to find. All that energy and feeling just been sleeping and she now broke it free. There she stood on all four in her wolf form. Kou whistled as Volt just stared. Mugetsu getting impatient attack as the Bouncers had launched their counter attacks. Within minutes the battle was done. Crimson first stood there not really moving or changing back. Sion noticed it as he replied, "What's wrong?" Crimson was unable to talk or even get Sion a straight answer. _Great. I don't know how to change back!_ Without brothering to help her Sion rushed over to the laying Dominique on the couch. _Yay, great thanks for caring Sion. Brat._ Still she had to admit that she was happy that Sion was able to relocate her. It was a nice reunion for them. Sion slowly placed his hand on Dominique face as he called out, "Dominique! Dominique! Wake up..." Sion felt hopeless as he stood there hanging over her waiting for at least a sign of her to do something. Suddenly Dominique's eyes flickered opened as she softly called out, "Sion? Is that you?" Sion snapped up as he pulled Dominique into a hug as he replied, "You had us worried. Running off like that." Dominique was over flowed with joy as she replied, "Sion! This is the very first time that you hugged me!" Suddenly there was a slight puff as Crimson reappeared in her normal form, well look. Crimson blinked as she replied, "How I change back? Last time in the lab I was in so much rage that Sion snapped me out of it." Sion replied, "Maybe it had to do with something Dominique after all...You know."  
"Yay, I guess that could be it. Hey, Dominique can I ask you something?"  
Dominique looking really confused replied, "Sure, but do I know you?"  
"That's right you don't know. I appeared in their bar after you were kidnapped, well actually while they were fighting in getting you back."  
"I see. What is the question?"  
"You think after this we can...be friends...like best friends?"  
"Sure! I don't see why not." She turned to Sion as she asked, "If she is going to be my best friend, can she work at the bar too?"  
"Of course."  
"You mean it Sion? Even after all we found out?"  
"Whatever Dominique wants she can have." Crimson stood there like she was suspended in time. She couldn't believe it. Sion and she weren't fighting! They were starting to become...friends? Suddenly Kou busted in, "Sorry to ruin this go happy moment, but we gotta go." Sion helped Dominique off of the couch as he replied, "Sorry."  
"Sorry, guess we been taking too much time, huh?" Chimed in Crimson.  
"Now where to?" Volt seemed to be thinking to himself as he finally came to a conclusion in his head. He replied, "Rocket Towers. Security gonna be tight though." Without any fighting they went to the Rocket Towers. Suddenly over head speakers began to boom, "We have intruders in the Rocket Towers! Switch robots to attack mode!" Volt softly replied, "Guess it was tighter then I thought."  
Kou jumped in, "All of us together is gonna stick out like a sore thumb."  
"I'm sorry." butted in Dominique.  
"That isn't what I meant! How should I..."  
"Smooth move Kou. That's a great way to talk to a lady."  
"Hey Crimson-"  
Suddenly the doors opened as the lights flared on top of them. They all quickly shielded their eyes. Without waiting for answers Crimson grabbed Dominique and Sion as they headed off to the lift. Crimson called back, "Kou and Volt I owe you two! Can kill me later!" With that they were off to their separate places. Without a lot of errors they finally made it to the lift. Crimson leaned back a bit to relax. Dominique suddenly became worried and sad as she replied, "Sion, can I ask you something?" Sion worried, but pretended that he wasn't worried replied, "Yay, shoot."  
"I don't like this place...I ran away here...Can I stay with you Sion? That is how I meet everyone and me..."  
"Don't you worry. Of course you can stay with us." That seemed to cheer Dominique as she now turned her attention to the girl.  
"I never got your name did I?"  
"Crimson. We bumped into the streets earlier."  
"Oh! I remember that!"  
"Yay, I was gonna ask you something, but after coming here I found everything that I wanted even though it wasn't that pleasant much."  
"I'm sorry."  
"You don't have to be sorry, it wasn't your fault."  
The lift finally reached all the way down as they found a big heavy iron door in the way. Sion noticed a push button. He replied, "Guess that is our way out." Sion walked over as he pushed the button in. Suddenly a shiny claw metal hand came out of nowhere snatching Dominique. Sion shouted, "HEY!" Dominique began to struggle as she shouted, "I am going home with Sion!" The robot applied some pressure as Dominique passed out. The robot moved so that now he was in clear view. He looked liked a normal person, but the only things that made him look human was that he had half of his side starched off to show his metal parts. He smiled as he replied, "Now that she has been dealt with I must put you two alseep._Great! Now what are we to do? If I change I don't know if I can change back..._ Sion and Crimson stood there ready to finish this metal junky.


	12. Dominquie Firework Show

There they stood with not many options. The junky scrap metal head had Dominique sleeping by his side ready to complete his mission. Once those had commands filtered inside of them they don't stop until they get the mission done. Plus they would stop whoever got in their way or the way of their current mission. Currently that was Sion and Crimson. He would annihilate them; well maybe Crimson had a better chance considering the discovery. But still it would be hard to pull off. The junky metal scrap slowly made his way towards the now newly discovered targets, but something stopped him. Out of the corner they heard a familiar voice, "You know you shouldn't have all the fun in this mission."  
"Kou!" shouted Crimson as she turned to her left to see Kou leaning against the side door.  
"Yay, should just all bust him up." Crimson turned to the right to see the now entering Volt punching his fits. Crimson grinned as she replied, "Hey, Sion looks like we have better odds now. What you say we show him a little bouncer tag?"  
"Don't have to ask me twice." Volt and Kou now moved in with Crimson and Sion so that now they were facing the metal junky ready to finish him off. The junky smiled as he stared right at them. Crimson was getting annoyed as she replied, "What's so funny? You know that we are going to wipe that grin off your face bud?"  
"No. The odds are quite acceptable to me."  
"Acc-You're dead." Crimson never felt this kind of anger or gleaming hate towards one person or thing before. It was a strange feeling. It felt like everything inside of her was bubbling up and ready to explode on the nearest person that would make a move towards her. Her eyes flared like they were on fire ready to destroy anything that faced her. That was now the metal junky. She made a quick look over to the laying sleeping Dominique. _It just looks like he made her become knocked out. Nothing to serious. Yet._ The robot junky launched his attacks as the Bouncers took punches and dodge here and there. Crimson was getting fed up as she wanted to literally murder this guy. Suddenly it happened like so many years ago with those two kids that wouldn't allow her to play with them. It was the same force of anger that she had felt before. It was so fast and quick, but in a way she felt stronger and better. She saw the opening as she launched forward and literally sent him in a pile. The pile sparked and then grew still like it was in ashes. Kou whistled as he replied, "Got to teach me that sometime Crimson."  
"That isn't important right now. Can you change back?" Crimson wolf eyes stared straight at Sion's eyes. Her eyes were different. They seemed to be better in understanding and more clam. Suddenly as the change happened so fast Crimson reverted back to her normal form.  
"That was a rush! Sorry Kou, can't teach you that."  
"Real shame though."  
"You wouldn't like it though Kou. It was planted in me by being built remember?"  
Suddenly their friendly chat got interrupted as the door reopened with a slight surprise. Sion glared as everyone else saw the same robot that they had defeated reappear in front of their eyes. There seemed to be no end to them as an even heavier dose came. They marched fast out from the door like small army men, but strong army men. They quickly formed their formation. Surround and kill. They formed a tighter circle as they found themselves that they were heavily surround and no way out without getting beaten pretty badly. The odds weren't with them nor were the odds against them great either.  
"I don't like this.."  
"Tch."  
"We have to push forward no matter what! We have to get Dominique away from here. We promised her that much."  
"Smart plan, but how are we exactly going to pull it off? We don't exactly have lady luck with us."  
"We'll find a way." In the corner of the door where Dominique laid she slowly began to stir about. Her whole body ached as she began to get herself up. Her eyes blinked opened as she gained to get her focus back together. The were blurred at first, but then they focused as she saw horror to her eyes. _Sion! Everyone is in trouble! I have-_  
"SION!"  
Her head dropped as a part of her face opened up to reveal a small set of circuits. Meanwhile up in the sky a satellite turned its direction to the new location helping whoever it was. The lights blinked and clicked as it snapped back together. She raised herself up right ready to fight as if she was in a trance. She sprinted forward as she took the robots out, one by one. Now they lay in a pile of rust. Dominique blinked as she became ridged and stiff. With the quickness of beating those robots she fell to the floor. Just as they were about to go to her Mugetsu dropped down to pick up Dominique. Kou annoyed with him shouted, "You're still alive!! Why you-"  
"So sorry to disappoint you, but her brother requests her presence." Just as Kou made the attempt he disappeared. Sion stood there stunned as he slowly dropped to his knees.  
"That was...Dominique?"  
Everything crumbled right at that moment as now Sion didn't know what to think. Crimson blinked as she chocked out, "Did everyone see that?"  
"Dominique..."  
Volt looked down at Sion as he replied, "Dominique was Dauragon sister. He did everything to get her back." Sion jumped back up as he punched Volt shouting, "No! That's a lie!"  
"Well aren't we well informed Volt."  
"I was a guard of the previous Mikado."  
"That explains it, but not all things."  
"And what of you?" Crimson looked down at the ground before answering.  
"I was created here with abilities. I change shape shift, robot power and other things. So in other words I am a freak that was created."  
"What about you and Dominique?"  
"I was created to be her body guard."  
"I see." Sion slumped back down to his knees as he disappeared into his own world. Volt snatched him back up as he replied, "I think Dominique needs you like you need her. You can believe me or not, but were going to get her right?" Sion looked off a bit, but then punched his hands together as he brushed off his shock.  
"Let's go."  
With that said they headed off to the location of where Dominique was held.


	13. Gallos on the Run

Sion now more then ready to pound Dauragon for everything that he had put them through wanted to waste no time. Crimson didn't want to waste anytime either because she also wanted to pound Dauragon, but there was something nagging her in the back of her mind. What was Kaldea still doing here? And with Dauragon even? She wanted answers from her now. Poor Sion he doesn't seem to know that it's her. They finally found a door as they clicked the switch to open the door. They waited a moment for the doors to open before entering. As soon as the doors were opened they rushed in. They found themselves in another place of Dauragon's huge dome place.  
"For crying out loud! How big did he make this stupid light bulb?"  
"Who cares. We are here for Dominique remember?"  
"Yay, I remember."  
The room looked like another part of a storage room, but not as cluttered. There were a few crates placed randomly, but it didn't look like they were storing much down here. With the space that it had it could even be used as a garage. Just as they were about to make another step they heard a familiar voice come from somewhere nearby.  
"I see that you made it this far. I congrats you."  
The four of them turned in the direction of the voice to see Echidna standing on a crate with armed heavy construction robots that were made to move things that a normal person wouldn't be able to.  
"Look what the cat dragged in. A rag."  
"HOW DARE YOU! Volt this time I'll make sure that you are finished off and never return here."  
Volt seemed to not care or not in the mood as he replied, "Enchidna you need to let it go. It was in the past."  
"I hated how you were always looking down on me, just like Dauragon was. You were always the top person here while stayed in the shadows. I was overlooked, but not this time. This time I can finish you."  
"I see. Sorry you feel that way, but-"  
"Enough! Robots lets go!"  
"You know she would be cute if she kept her mouth shout."  
With that all out in the open Echidna jumped down from the crate that she was on and launched her attack with the construction robots following her lead. Within minutes the robots laid battered and unable to go on with the fighting. This made this easier as they quickly now had Echidna down on her knees on the floor. Volt seemed to feel sorry for Echidna as he extended his hand to help her up. Echidna looked up to see the hand, but shoved it away in front of Volt's face. Volt sighed as he replied, "Just let it go! You are finished and so are we."  
"I can still fight you know Volt." As she said this she struggled to get up. She managed to be standing up right, but was holding her left arm. She hated this defeat. She never did liked going down or being the one to loose. This made it harder that she lost to Volt again.  
"Echidna! Stop this. Where is the Gallos?"  
"You're too late. They have it already on the launch pad along with Dauragon and Dominique as we speak." Sion shoved his way past Volt as he pinned Echidna against the floor unable to move.  
"I want answers. How can we stop the Gallos?" Echidna tried to swarm herself out of Sion's grip, but found it impossible. He would have to be the one to let go in order for her to move, let alone to get out.  
"You can't stop it. Once it has its launch sequence inputted to its main computer it is unable to stop. It has a one track mind, so to speak."  
"Then we'll just have to break Dauragon's new toy, don't we?"  
"Sounds like a fun gig to me." Piped up Crimson. Sion let go of Echidna as they rushed on. Echidna rubbed her arm and neck as she managed to get upright again. She stared down at the floor as she thought, "Maybe it is over...but still..." She quickly turned around as she spotted Volt. She yelled out, "Volt! Don't you dare die on me! You own me a rematch." Volt waved as to tell her fine as he went on his way. A slight breeze could be felt as they finally stopped in front of an opened door. Sion replied, "This where the Gallos meant to lift off?" Suddenly the place that they were in began to tremble as they all began to fall and loose their balance. As soon as it came it was gone. Crimson asked, "What the heck was the about?"  
"Look out there!" Shouted Kou. Crimson turned her attention to the now flying ship that appeared to have taken flight near them. If there was another door over there they would have been burned alive back there. This ship that was now flying was huge. It appeared to look like that it could carry a heavy load. Crimson shouted, "We have to follow that thing! I bet that one is the Gallos!"  
"How are we meant to do that?"  
Suddenly out of nowhere in the sky other ships appeared. They seemed to be following the one in front. Within seconds they were opening fire onto the Gallos to stall it for time. Suddenly Kou phone rang.  
"A phone call now? Of all the places..."  
Kou ignored that comment as he picked it up.  
"Yay, okay thanks. I owe you one." Kou placed the phone back in his pocket as he turned back to the team.  
"I have a plan."  
"You have a plan." questioned Crimson. Kou went on without replying to her comment.  
"The fighters up there are stalling Gallos. So all we need to do is to hitch a ride up there."  
"Kou exactly are we to do that?" questioned Volt. Kou grinned. That wasn't good. Whenever Kou grinned that meant he had something up his sleeve that would end up getting them damaged more then what they already did. Kou turned back around as he pointed in the corner. Everyone looked to where he was pointing. There laid a small aircraft carrier. That thing?! But that thing was so small... Crimson turned to Volt as she replied, "Looks like you're driving again. Make sure not to crash."  
"No problem." With Volt driving the rest got onto the small air carrier. They were in the sky within seconds. It was crazy and frenzy up there. The sky was filled with the small fighters trying their best to stop the Gallos so that the Bouncers could get on. Laser and rockets were lighting up the sky as the Bouncer tried their best not to get in the line of fire, but that didn't last long. Suddenly there was a huge thud on the small air carrier as it shifted away from the Gallos. Crimson shouted, "What the heck was that for Volt!" A familiar creepy voice replied, "Now with everything out of the way I can finish you all off!" Crimson turned to see Mugetsu standing there.  
"I see. You're the one who landed."  
"Yes." Crimson looked at Kou, Sion, and then Volt. Volt was about to get up from his position of being the one driving when Crimson stopped him.  
"You should stay there Volt. You're the one who is the most experienced on that thing."  
"Sure, right."  
"Ready Kou and Sion?" They both nodded as Mugetsu smiled.  
"Now I can finish my job." It was difficult because they were fighting on such a small space, but they managed to get Mugetsu to fall off to the side of the small air carrier.  
"No! I can't be-" He slightly turned as his eyes widened. The afterburners on the Gallos suddenly turned on causing him to be burned in them. Crimson felt sorry for him even though he was a crazy man, but it wasn't even his fault. All this was Dauragon's fault. He was going to get it. Volt got the small air carrier back on track as they finally managed to get on the Gallos, but a surprise was waiting for them. The black panther was waiting there. Sion was about to launch forward when Crimson replied, "Hang on."  
"What for?"  
"I want to talk to the panther..."  
"How?" Crimson smiled as she suddenly changed into her wolf form. She made her eyes focus onto Kaldea panther eyes. Then she waited as she heard, "I see you came back, but why?"  
"I needed answers and I got them. They weren't very pleasant."  
"I thought that they had buried those fillies years ago when they thought you to be dead."  
"I would have thought so too. You know Sion, don't you?"  
"I did. But he doesn't remember me yet."  
"Tell him who you are then."  
"Not yet. After this fight I will. I promise."  
"Then why-"  
"Am I still with Dauragon?"  
"Yay. I thought that after you helped me escaped that you would have too."  
"I have my reasons. I promise after this fight I will explain, but you need me to fight this one."  
"Okay." Crimson suddenly changed back as she replied, "The panther isn't going to back down."  
Then we just finish it right here and now." Replied Sion. The panther wasted no time after that it launched forward ready to annihilate anything in front of it.


	14. Kaldea's Last Stage

_I don't want to fight her! I understand that she wants to do this to prove or show something for Sion. But...still...I don't want to have to_  
"Move it!" shouted Sion. Before Crimson knew what was happening Sion had grabbed her to dodge the slash of the panther. Crimson body moved like gravity wasn't there. Her whole body felt like jelly. She seemed to have lost her will to fight. Once she regained her footing she looked up to see that everyone was fighting and dodging the attacks that the panther was laying on them. Crimson still made no effort to attack as she allowed her whole body to crumble to the floor in agony. Sion after awhile noticed that Crimson wasn't doing anything in the battle as he moved so that he was in front of her.  
"So what happened to your act?"  
"Act?" she replied in a daze.  
"Yay, all that smart alecks remarks and tough chick act."  
"I don't know..." Suddenly out of her eye she spotted the panther changing direction. It was heading straight for them! She had to do something, but that was Kaldea...Suddenly out of frustration she shape shift into her wolf form without realizing it. She ran out from beyond of Sion's protection as she lunged forward as she showed her teeth. The panther dodged it, but she didn't see Crimson come up beyond causing her to fall. Crimson stood there for a moment unsure of what happened. Did she actually do that out of that bottled up frustration that she had? How and where in the world did that come from? The panther slowly moved itself so that it was standing on all four as it stared at Sion and then to Crimson. Crimson slowly came back to her human form as she breathed out, "I'm sorry."  
"What are you talking about?" questioned Sion. But before Crimson could answer the question the poor unaware confused Sion watched as the panther changed back into her human form with eyes focused on her. Crimson looked down at the ground as everyone else stared at the human in front of them. She turned slightly so that she was facing Sion as she replied, "You don't recognize me do you?" Sion was confused as he stared for a few more moments. Suddenly it hit him as he realized who she was.  
"Kaldea?" She smiled as she went on, "I have forgotten how happy I was when you called my name Sion."  
"Then...everything...the staged death? Dominique?"  
"I asked Dauragon to stage my death for me as a favor."  
"Why...we..."  
"I know Sion that we were very much in love back then and I still love you, but I had to stay here."  
"But why? What about Dominique and Crimson?"  
Kaldea looked with her sorrowful eyes at Crimson as she answered Sion, "Crimson was created here as a bodyguard for Dominique and as the ultimate weapon for the Dauragon industries. I watched them create her from the very beginning. After finding a glitch that was only a glitch for Dauragon she was immediately set to be destroyed. The glitch that Dauragon saw in Crimson was that she had a soul. That never happened to any of Dauragon's robots before. I couldn't just stand there as they were going to dispose of her. I sneaked in when the doctors and Dauragon were out of the way. I helped her to escape, but I made her promise not to come back here unless she had a reason. I also asked her not to repeat my name to anyone. So that way I was kept safe from Dauragon's radar. As for Dominique she has a different side. Dauragon had a sister named Dominique, but he lost her in the hospital from a very bad illness. He was so lonely and disturbed by this lost that he was driven to the point of making her come back from the dead. That is when he used his position as head of the Dauragon industries to make his idea real. He spent countless hours and days locked up in that place to make her alive. I felt sorry for him. So I stayed and he arranged so that my death would be a fake. I don't expect you to understand Sion, but I wanted to tell you that I still love you and I miss those days that we had before this."  
"Kaldea I..." He was lost for words. He understood what Kaldea was saying. He always supported her no matter what the cause was. Crimson interrupted, "What about this Dauragon's satellite inside of me?"  
"Satellite?"  
"When we fought him he mentioned that I was still linked up to the Dauragon Industries satellite. What is that about?"  
"I don't know. He never mentioned that you were linked up to his industries before."  
"I see. So then he must have been the only one to have set that up inside of me." Suddenly there was a soft swish as a set of doors opened behind them. There was the clinking of chains as they watched in horror as the chain went straight through Kaldea. At first it was like she was suspended in time unable to move. Everyone watched as her body crumbled to the floor in blood. Sion rushed over as he held onto Kaldea. Kaldea looked up as she managed to replied, "I still and always will love you Sion." With that her whole body went limp as Sion laid her back down on the floor.  
"I don't need or expect pity from my creations." Everyone's head whipped around to see Dauragon standing at the now opened doors. The chains whipped back around his coat as they laid in rest. Sion anger was now raised to the highest point possible as he shouted, "How could you do this to her?!"  
"I didn't do anything. I didn't want her pity, so she ran out of use."  
"USE? SHE WAS A HUMAN BEING!"  
"Half human and half animal. Nothing more." Before Sion could say something else Crimson interrupted, "The satellite. Why was that in me?"  
"I wanted to make sure that if you were to go on any sprees of destruction that I found you first instead of those worthless cops that you have in your city."  
"Care to see a nice little trick that I picked up on the way?" Within a split second she turned back into her wolf form. Dauragon seemed not impressed as he replied, "Wish to avenge Kaldea death and save Dominique come inside, I'll be waiting." With that he walks back into the doors with them closing after him. Sion replied, "I don't care how we do it, but we annihilate him."  
"Sounds like he just got himself to be our punching bag." Chimed in Kou.  
"I need to honor and avenge the master." Sion turned to Crimson as he replied, "You need to just end all of his destruction, right?" Crimson nodded as they walked through the doors to deal with Dauragon.


	15. Farewell My Brother

The door closed behind them as they entered with vengeance set in their hearts. Crimson stayed remained in her wolf form ready to tear apart anything that she could be able to get her teeth sank into. This room was far different then what they have ever seen. It was like another room, but a full time suite with everything included. The whole inside was done in a dark blue, lights placed in varies place, but still gave it that dim grave look, in the center of where Dauragon was standing was what seemed like to be the main control settings, and in the left of that was Dominique, but what was she in? It looked like one of those cozy comfy chairs, but with a twist. There were huge buckle like pipes surrounding her. Locking her into that chair. Meanwhile Dauragon was punching in a few buttons into the main control setting.  
"Let's start with that cursed church that failed you Dominique, shall we?" Sion having enough with all of this snapped, "DOMINIQUE, DON'T DO THIS! STOP!" There was a slight movement from Dominique as she settled her head back against the chair. Dauragon getting angry pounded his fists against the main control setting with frustration.  
"What is wrong Dominique?!" Volt moved up in front as he replied, "I don't think that your dead sister agrees with you Dauragon." Dauragon was surprise by that comment as he began to laugh at that comment in return to a reply. Sion not seeing the point of this as being funny replied, "What is so funny?" It took Dauragon a few moments to restrain his laugh to give a reply, "Sister? This worthless puppet? She never nor could be my sister that was taken away from me. She was just a measurement for this satellite so that I could rule everything with an iron fist."  
"You...created her!"  
"That is correct my boy. You see with being the head of an industries I have a great amount of unlimited resources at my disposal. I can and will do whatever I want with no one holding me back like before."  
"Your a monster! You'll pay for this!" Suddenly out of the blue Crimson leaped out from the back and headed straight for Dominique. _Maybe...just maybe I can trash that buckle pipe surrounding her...Just maybe..._  
"Crimson wait! Don't do that!" It was too late because Crimson took the buckle pipes into her mouth. At first it seemed like the original plan that she had thought of was going to work, but just then an electric current came from the end of the buckle pipes sending her flying. She landed with a heavy sick thud. It sounded like she broke everything in her body. She laid there not moving or even twitching. Dauragon began to laugh again as he replied, "What a joke!" Suddenly they could hear laughing from...Crimson? She had what seemed to revert back to her normal form. They could see sparks appearing here and there as she leveled herself back up. Dauragon smiled as he replied, "See you still got the stuff that you were program for." Her eyes snapped opened, but they were different in an eerie way. They seemed like she was in a trance of destruction mode. Crimson replied in a creepy voice, "I never was going to ever listen to you in the first place. You should have least known that. But I can still be the cocky wise mouth that I molded to become. I'll wipe the floor with you!"  
"I see that aggressive attitude has developed nicely."  
"Haven't seen the rest of it yet."  
"I see. You people don't know the years that I had to train to be the best to get away from being laughed at."  
"Then stop whining and move."  
"Gladly." With that settled they butted heads. It was a difficult match because Kou, Sion, and Volt Trinity Rush didn't work. Dauragon managed to slip out of their grips when they had it ready to take him down. After a good while of getting hit here and there with a few dodges they finally managed to take him down.  
"How-H-How could I have lost to you people?" Blood squirted as he fell down on the cold blue floor. Sion rushed over to Dominique with Volt following right behind him. Volt reached over as he pulled apart the now free eclectic buckle pipes. Sion slowly with great care lifted Dominique out from the chair.  
"Well looks like you recovered your charm Sion." Grinned Crimson.  
"What made you think that I never had charm in the first place?"  
"Geezs, I don't know. The fact that you snapped at every little bity thing that remotely came in distance of your radar? You tell me Mr. Genius?" Sion was about to comment back when Dominique eyes fluttered opened looking straight into Sion's eyes.  
"Sion? I dreamed that I was killing people...I don't want..."  
"Its all right Dominique." interrupted Sion. Suddenly Kou had a panic look on his face as he replied, "Hate to break up the happy reunion, but the fact is that this baby is set to ram right into the satellite." Volt rushed over as he tried to redirect the satellite, but ended up pounding the main control setting instead. Dominique looked around and then suddenly she replied, "This ship...It breaks into two!"  
"Are you sure Dominique?" Asked Kou.  
"I'm sure. In my dream I saw that the back ship split into two while the back returns to Earth. Then that dream...wasn't a dream then...right Sion?"  
"I trust Dominique. You're not going to have any more dreams like that anymore."  
"It's not like she been wrong before, right guys?" Chimed in Crimson.  
"Crimson! I-"  
"Don't need to thank me, but you do owe me a favor, right?"  
"Right!" With that settle they wasted no time on getting in the back of the ship. Suddenly it began to rumble as it split off from the main part of the ship with ease. _Dominique was right. Funny, even though she is like me an android, she still lives her days to her fullest. Unlike I do. I whine and complain. I am not going to do that anymore now._  
"Dominique..?"  
"Yes Crimson?"  
"Show me how to be that happy and full okay?"  
"Is that the favor then?"  
"Might be might not, still haven't decided yet squirt."  
"Yeah!"  
"What? I am older right? So therefore I can call you squirt."  
"Right!." _She had to admit this; able to live with the Bouncers and Dominique might prove to be a family that she always needed or could ever wish for. Might be fun. Have to make it fun._ The ship finally landed as they returned back to their daily lives with a little bit of a twist included. New spread wide over the death of the newly president of Mikado Industries. They could care less, honestly. The weather was like the same night it all began, snowing light with a bit of lively sparkle.  
"Sion my skills are going to waste like this." Whined Kou.  
"Then the bar is doing just fine, right?"  
"Yay, yay. But my skills Sion. If I don't use them then they are going to waste you know."  
"Stop whining Kou. Sion your shift." Sion nodded as he got up the chair and headed down to the post. Something triggered his memory of his old master that was now dead. He remembered what he said, "Sion you are good, but you can't keep your heart closed forever. You have to open up because that will be your greatest weapon of all."  
"Hey, Boy. You can't be sleeping on the job there. What you think the boss would do?"  
Sion opened his eyes to see now that he was facing Dominique. Even though of what has happened to her she was still the happy cheerful self that she always was. Sion grinned as he replied, "Your still late you know. You suppose to be our mascot."  
"Ahh...Don't-Your wearing."  
"It's a pendant isn't it? You're meant to wear it."  
"Looks like you finally did something right for a change Sion."  
"What it's to you Crimson? You're late too."  
"Yay whatever. I dunno, does it have to be something to me Mr.Genius?"  
_I am finally home, that is right Kaldea. Home. That one place that I never had before!_


End file.
